


Jaded

by CoJaBrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Boarding School, Coming of Age, F/M, First Love, NaNoWriMo, Orphan - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, best friend - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoJaBrown/pseuds/CoJaBrown
Relationships: Eliza/Finn





	1. Prologue

An announcement shook the house.

“The Simms, who has been an established family since, the 1700s, are investing in the future. The Peyton Empire is a multi-billion dollar company. A company that is inviting 48 blessed orphans to the family alma mater, the Alden Academy for Boys and Girls. The program will be called Students On Scholarship or SOS for short. Why do you think this offer is only for orphans, Phil?” The news presenter asked her partner.

“Well, the Simms were adults but their mother died 5 years ago and their father 21 years ago. It would seem they have a soft spot for orphans. Either way, as a company that has succeeded in every industry, it makes sense for them to recruit young talent. No doubt, these privileged orphans will feel a loyalty to the Simms family and Peyton company.”

I wasn’t interested but Mrs. Bachchan insisted that all eligible girls take the test. Our children’s home was near the academy. She would be able to keep an eye on whoever got in.

I was the only one from the home to get in.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis:
> 
> Elizabeth Gent takes life as it comes. From getting a scholarship at a prestigious school to being invited to stay with a socialite family, she remains collected. What might she learn about herself in the town she buried her mother? It’s been ten years. Can she maintain her calm? Or will everything change? Will Elizabeth unfreeze her heart and truly love?

Chapter 1

August 19th, 2019  
2:20pm

“That class felt like it was never going to end,” I say as I stretch.

“You might have enjoyed it more if you hadn’t been staring out of the window, Lizzie.”

“A boring science class should not be situated in front of a beautiful lawn.”

“That’s true. The teacher didn’t say much, seeing as it is the last week of school.”

“Didn’t say much? Our projects are due in two days. How is that not much?”

Lindsay smiles.

“I guess it’s not much for you since you finished Saturday. It may be the last week of summer classes but the academy resumes in two weeks. I’m just glad to be done with science.”

“I’ll miss it.”

“There’s always college, Lindsay. You have a lock on the scholarship as the smartest person in school and most deserving.”

“You deserve it too,” Lindsay says, blushing.

“Lizzie!” Jennifer calls.

I look up and see she already had the younger girls.

“How was class?” I ask.

“Fine. Say is anyone hungry? Nascha, Rizalyn?” Jennifer replies and they nod.

“Well, we’re not doing anything about it until we get home,” I reply.

The four young girls sigh.

“Didn’t you pack a snack, Tess?” Mikayla asks, joining the group.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come,” Tess says.

“You’re working with Lindsay at 3. Don’t tell me you forgot to pack a snack.”

“Rizalyn packed me a snack. Jenn thought asking the babes would be worth a shot.”

“And it would have been if four people didn’t have work and we weren’t waiting for our next check,” I say, patting Rizalyn’s hair.

“The bus is here.” Lindsay states.

“Where’s Bianca?”

“I lost her, Lizzie?”

“Good job, Mikalya. Let’s get out of here.” Jennifer says.

“I heard that, Jenn.”

“That’s great, Bianca. Scold her on the bus.” I say as I turn to Nascha. “Do you have your bus pass?”

“Found it,” Nascha says.

I pocket the change I had and get on.

Lindsay has settled in with a book. Jennifer and Maritess, or Tess as we call her, are talking while Rizalyn watches. Nascha sits next to me and carefully put away her pass before staring out the window. Bianca and Mikalya are across from me discussing the benefits of summer school.

I feel bad for the driver as we are known to be a loud group. It sounds like a full bus but there are no other riders. The driver smiles at me via the mirror and I smile back. Another way of viewing us is full of like and it seems the driver shares that opinion.

We’re an odd group. We have outgoing and reserved members. We are contradictory and struggle to get along at times. But we understand each other for the most part and that is what matters.

“Lizzie, she’s at it again,” Mikayla says.

“I’m not at anything. I was just saying it would be easier to use the downstairs showers.”

“It would be easier but it is impossible. We’ve been over this, Bianca. We can’t enter the main part of the academy while the school is closed. That includes the rest of the dorms.”

“We must be content with shouting across the cafeteria,” Jenn says.

“Just as we shout everywhere,” Bianca replies.

“Exactly.”

They both start laughing loudly.

“It’s going to be so different with more people,” Rizalyn says.

“Don’t worry. They’re not scary.” Tess soothes.

“But you guys said.”

“I know. They’re unfriendly but they aren’t scary.”

“Treat them politely and you’ll be fine. Remember, every night you’re coming home to sisters.” I say as the bus stops. “Work hard.”

Rizalyn smiles and nods. Tess picks up their lunch. Mikalya leaves first.

“I don’t know how you do it, mistress,” Lindsay whispers.

“Lizzie, dear not mistress,” I whisper back.

She squeezes my arm and leaves.

“Maybe they’ll be nicer this year.”

“Who?”

“The 9th graders. I know the upperclassmen have been mean to you guys. But it’s the 9th graders first year too. Maybe they’ll be nicer.” Nascha explains, defensively.

“I’m sorry, Nascha. I was just distracted. I wasn’t angry with you. Some may be nicer, others are younger sisters of those mean upperclassmen. Be optimistic but realistic, okay? For your own emotions.”

“I’ll try, Lizzie.”

Lindsay doesn’t know how I do it, how I lead. I can’t help it. Ever since the beginning of the sophomore year when Makayla and Bianca looked so terrified standing in front of the academy, I knew the “orphaned scholarship” students would need to be a united force. Ms. Weaver our dorm teacher and the teacher assigned to Lindsay and I had just been promoted to Headmistress. Lindsay is older than me but has been through too much to direct people. I knew it was my job.

All it takes is observing and listening. I’ve learned everyone’s personalities and circumstances. I know how to help them through the pressure of the academy.

Lindsay loves studying and being alone. I make sure the other girls don’t bother her too often. Mikayla needs positive reinforcement and time to reflect on her surroundings. Bianca and Jennifer adore a good joke. They can find something funny in almost any situation but that’s just to cover their scars. Tess needs direction and a listening ear. Rizalyn mainly needs her sister, Tess.

I’ve only known Nascha a summer. But from what I can tell she requires constant attention. She’s a daydreamer and while that’s pleasant, she’s forgetful.

The only one whose needs I’m not sure of is me.

“Lizzie, it’s our stop,” Nascha says.

I smile at the irony.

“What were you thinking about?” Jenn asks, taking my hand.

“Things.”

“How good a leader you are but how you don’t even know yourself.” She guesses.

I stare at her.

“It’s been plaguing you for days. I may be obtuse but I know my sister enough to notice.”

“Lizbeth!”

“Headmistress calls,” Bianca says.

I glare at her.

“I didn’t do anything. I promise.”

“We didn’t.” Jenn seconds.

“Alright, I believe you.”

“Lizbeth.” Headmistress calls.

“I’ll see you later. We’re finishing our projects and homework tonight.”

Bianca and Jenn groan.

“I had dessert prepared but maybe it’s not necessary,” I shouted back.

“It’s always necessary,” Bianca says.

“See you later, Lizzie,” Nascha says, giggling.

“I see the ship’s as tight as usual,” Headmistress says.

“As tight as it ever will be,” I say, matching her step.

“How was the semester?”

“Good. Everyone’s doing well. We just have a couple of last assignments.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She says, opening her office door. “Elizabeth Smith, I’d like you to meet Belle Simms.”

“Nice to meet you,” I say, offering my hand.

The young woman I’ve seen on television countless times stands up. She beams as she shakes my hand.

“Lovely to meet you, Elizabeth.”

“Well, let’s be comfortable,” Headmistress says, gesturing to the chairs.

We sit down. This room is for parents and students. I’ve only been on the parent side when Bianca and/or Jennifer got in trouble.

“The Simms family has invited you to spend the first quarter at their house and attend the original academy.”

I freeze, shocked and overwhelmed. What did I do to merit such attention?

“Thank you for the invitation, Ms. Simms but I’m afraid I must decline.”

“May I ask why?”

Other than the fact that I don’t know you, my friends and the strangeness of the request?

“I can’t leave my sister, Jennifer. Not again.”

“I wasn’t aware you had a sister.” Ms. Simms says surprised.

“They are not related by blood. They meet years ago and share a tight bond.” Headmistress explains.

“I see.” Ms. Simms says. “Well then, why don’t you bring her with you?”

Wow, extending the invitation to Jenn didn’t even phase her.

“A change of scenery would be good for Jenn,” Headmistress says.

I know what she’s referring to and realize she doesn’t just mean Jenn.

“I will have to think about it.”

“Of course. You could come back with me in a couple of days to check out the town if you’d like.”

“That sounds reasonable. Can I discuss it with Lindsay, my best friend, first?”

“Yes, Lindsay would need to know you’re leaving all those girls to her charge.” Headmistress states.

“I’ll give you my email.” Ms. Simms says, a little confused. “Do you think you could tell me by this time tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”

“I look forward to hearing from you, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth. I wish she would stop calling me that. But I feel bad that I keep rejecting her.

“Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I have homework to do.”

“It was nice to meet you, Elizabeth.”

“My pleasure as well,” I say, my hand on the door.

“Can you leave it open, Lizbeth? We’re just about to tour the school.”

“Of course.”

“So she’s in charge of the other girls?”

“Not officially. She guides them and helps them adjust to the school.”

“Wow. She’s rather mature.”

“She’s had to be,” Headmistress says, saddened.

We were walking in opposite directions and they’re finally out of earshot.

I let out a sigh. I don’t feel any obligation to go, even though the Simms family is paying my tuition. Headmistress brought up a good point to change for Jenn and me.

—– —– —–

August 17, 2019  
Midnight

“Mistress?! She’s doing it again.” Lindsay says.

I sit on Jenn’s bed and rub her back. She shakes and gasps for breath from behind her sobs.

“Lizzie?” She calls out, worried and unsure.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m here for you.” I reply.

She pulls me down next to her. I lay on the edge of the bed, thinking about when I was the sleep cryer. Lindsay and I were the only two SOS students. We shared one room and Ms. Weaver had the other.

Lindsay would wake up Ms. Weaver to take care of me and go back to sleep. I didn’t mind. Linds didn’t have any way of helping me. I’m glad it only lasted a few months.

Jenn’s going on a year.

—– —– —–

August 22, 2019  
3:00 pm

“We’re done!” Bianca says, falling onto the couch.

“For now.” Mikayla states.

“Hey, don’t be a killjoy,” Tess says, turning on music.

“Pizza’s here,” Jenn exclaims as the door slams open.

Rizalyn guides the door close with her foot and follows Jenn and Nascha to the kitchen.

“Thank you for getting the pizza from downstairs.”

“No problem, Lizzie. Thanks for ordering it.” Nascha says, skipping back to the living room.

“Did she just turn her back on pizza?” Jenn asks, incredulous.

“I think she did. Here are the plates.” I say, setting them down.

Rizalyn stares at the paper plates.

“Are we eating in the living room?”

“Yes. The evil overlord lets us from time to time.” Lindsay deadpans.

“Oh, you’re so funny. Girls, stop fighting about school and get food.” I tell the older girls.

Once everyone is seated in the living room, I decide it is time to discuss.

“We all know school starts mid next week so we only have 10 days of freedom. How does everyone plan on enjoying it?”

“Reading,” Lindsay says.

I smile. Her answer has been the same for four years.

“I’m hanging out with my brother,” Mikayla says.

“I haven’t seen him all week. How is Jon?”

“He’s fine. He’s been working and training. Finn gave him some tips.”

“Well tell him, I said hello.”

Rizalyn and Bianca add their greetings.

“We’re buying Rizalyn and Nascha’s cell phones and shopping for the room,” Tess says.

“I didn’t have any plans but that sounds fantastic,” Jenn says.

“I want to go too,” Bianca adds.

“What are you doing, Lizzie?” Rizalyn asks.

“I’m, um, I was invited to spend a couple of days at the Simms in the east.”

“Really? Isn’t that a beach town?” Jenn asks, excited.

“So you won’t be here before the semester starts?” Nascha asks.

“That’s cool. They must think highly of you.”

“Yes, it’s a beach town. No, Nascha I won’t. Thanks, Mikalya.”

“So shopping.” Bianca starts.

“Don’t you care about Lizzie leaving?” Tess asks.

“Of course but she’ll be back. We need to plan our shopping attack.”

“Mistress?”

“Linds,” I say. “Yes.”

Now’s not the time to correct her.

“A moment.”

I follow her to our bedroom.

“What’s going on, Lizzie?”

“I don’t know. They want me to visit for the first quarter. I said I couldn’t go without Jenn so now Ms. Simms invited me to check it out for both of us.”

Lindsay blinks at me.

“First quarter? You said a couple of days.”

“I’m going to check it out for a couple of days and decide whether or not to stay.”

“What? Mistress you can’t!”

“Lindsay!” I say, surprised by her emotional response.

“Lizzie, I meant, Lizzie. I’ll call you by your name. I’ll socialize more and support the younger girls. Just don’t leave for ten weeks.”

“Lindsay. You don’t have to push yourself. I’m not thinking of leaving because of you. I’d only visit if it’s good for Jenn and me.”

“Is it because of Finn?”

“Wait, what? Why Finn?”

“Why are you thinking of leaving for ten weeks? It’s because he hasn’t talked to you in months, isn’t it? You don’t want to see him when school starts because he’s a bad best friend.”

“Lindsay, you’re my best friend. Finn’s just… Finn. I’m not skipping state because he hasn’t called me. Jenn needs a change of scenery. I feel the most at home here but something is still missing and I think returning east might help. I’d ask for you, but this school and town is best for you. I need you home with the girls too. If, if I go I’ll call you every day alright?” I say, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Alright. You’re right about Jenn and you. I’m just wary because you were my first constant since Mistress.” Lindsay says, pulling back.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s selfish of me but it may be for the best. I still have a week to decide though.”

“You have to tell the other girls.”

I don’t reply.

“Lizzie, Jenn deserves to know if you’re uprooting her and the other girls need to be prepared. They expect you to return for the year, not possibly stay for ten weeks.”

“Alright. I’ll tell them.”

Lindsay nods and leaves the room.

She rarely shows emotions and never realized what others’ might be. I think she’s growing.

—– —– —–

August 23, 2019  
10:00 am

“Elizabeth, good morning. I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up. How are you today?”

“I’m good. Thank you for sending me a cab, Ms. Simms.”

“Oh, you can call me Belle.”

“Thank you. Could you call me Lizzie? My mother was the only one who called me Elizabeth.”

“Of course. I’m sorry. I’ll call you Lizzie.” Belle says, looking down.

She gets a call and gets up.

Belle seemed upset about my name. Not annoyed or insulted but kind of lost and saddened. I wonder why. It could have been me mentioning my mother.

“The plane is ready. Do you have all your things?”

“Yes.”

I’m returning to my home.


	3. 2

Chapter 2

August 23, 2019  
1:00 pm

“Lizzie, this is Nicole. She’s a sophomore at the academy. Nicole, could you show Lizzie to her room?”

Nicole nods and Belle starts to walk away.

“I’ll go confirm the plans for the weekend. See you at 6:30 for dinner.”

“Ok.”

Nicole leads me out of the foyer.

“Have you lived in Quincy long, Nicole?”

“I was born and raised in Winthrop.”

“I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to go to school near where I was born.”

“Where were you born?”

“Here. Well, in Plymouth.”

“Wow. So you might not need a tour of the city.”

“I haven’t been here in almost 10 years. It’s probably changed a lot being a metropolitan city.”

“That’s true. Well, your tour guide loves exploring so you’ll see a lot.“

I nod and realize we’ve been stopped for a few moments.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you at dinner.”

I open the door and pause. It looks exactly like my dorm. The wallpaper, dressers, desks, and beds. It’s like a miniature version of my entire house.

I unpack quickly and go to the phone.

“Hello, Room 501,” Mikalya says.

“Hi, Mikalya. I wanted to let you girls know I landed.”

“Lizzie! I’ll put her on speaker. Calm down, Bianca.”

“Hiya, Lizzie,” Bianca says.

“Lizzie, how was the flight?” Rizalyn asks.

“Hi, everyone. The flight was fine. Finished reading the course guidelines.”

“Of course you did.”

“It’s important, Jenn. It’s our senior year.” Lindsay says.

“Anyway, how’s Ms. Simms? Which Simms are there?” Tess asks.

“Belle Simms is nice. Delilah Simms will be here for dinner soon. I think the brothers live in the north.”

“Well, that’s disappointing. I wanted to know if Arthur is as nice as they say and if Caleb is naturally funny or if that’s simply prepared for interviews.”

“Maybe she’ll find out in the months, Tess,” Nascha says.

There’s an awkward silence.

“Some of us have work and others have shopping plans so we should go,” Mikalya says.

“Of course. Have a good day.” I reply.

“Thanks,” Rizalyn says.

“Liz, can I talk to you?” Lindsay asks.

“Sure.”

“Bye, Lizzie,” Bianca says.

I open the window.

“Mistress, I’m alone.”

“Lindsay, you were doing so well.”

“Right, sorry. Lizzie, have you made your decision?”

“What? No. I’ve only been here an hour.”

“That means it’s still in consideration.”

“Yes.”

“Fine. But make sure it benefits both of –.”

“No way!” I shout and duck behind the windowsill.

“Mistress?”

“Sorry. I thought a bird was coming in the window. Lindsay, I’ll repeat my promise to decide carefully. But I’m going to hang up to unpack now. Have fun reading on your day off.”

“Thanks. Choose well. And remember us.”

“Love you, too.”

It couldn’t have been. Right? That was a figment of my imagination. I didn’t just see him, did I?

—– —– —–  
August 23, 2019  
6:35 pm

Finn.

Apparently, I did as he is currently standing in the Simms foyer.

His back is to me. He hasn’t seen me yet.

“Delilah, there you are,” Belle says as her sister comes into the room. “Delilah this is Eliz—Lizzie. Lizzie, this is my busy sister Delilah.”

I glance at Delilah and look back at Finn. Who has turned around and is staring at me.

“Hello, Delilah. It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry I’m late.”

“No need to apologize. I’m late as well.”

“Eliza!” Finn runs up the stairs and picks me up. “Eliza, is it really you?”

I stare at him.

“Come on, Liz. What are you doing here?” A beat. “Did you lose your voice yelling at the girls?”

“No. I was invited. What are you doing here?” I whisper back.

“You two know each other?” A girl asks speaking for the group.

“Yes, Mandy. We do.” He responds.

“Finn, why didn’t you say anything?” Belle asks.

“You didn’t say Eliza Gent was the girl. I would have agreed right away.”

“Well, that makes everything easier. Lizzie, Finn will be your tour guide.” Delilah says.

We continue the introductions. Timothy Campbell, Finn’s dad, is in charge of the security detail. Nicole and Mandy are sophomores. They are SOS students and work for the Simms.

We sit down to dinner and Delilah asks Finn and me how we met. Finn tells me to relay the story.

“We met when we were 11. I was shopping with the manager of my home. Finn was touring the boys’ school. He was bored because it was the umpteenth time he’d seen it but he had never seen the town so he…”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Finn gesturing for me to stop.

“You were bored? You’re the one who asked to go every year after that. I was done too. Wait, was Lizzie going to say you ran off?” Timothy asks and I realize what I had done.

“I wouldn’t say I ran off. I excused myself, without telling you. Anyway, Eliza hasn’t said how we meet.” Finn says, knowing he doesn’t have a leg to stand on.

He looks at me asking me to continue.

“So he came into the store I was in. It was a thrift store which was fine. But it was an all-girl thrift store, which was strange.” Kala and Mandy laugh at that. “Mrs. Bachchan, the home manager, asked him if he was lost and he replied that he was. Since we were done with our shopping Mrs. Bachchan told me to escort him and to be home by sundown.”

“Which is why I got in trouble but she didn’t,” Finn says.

“Is that the day that Timothy always talks about? The day when they finally found you, you were sitting by the gate?” Belle asks.

“Yeah, well… anyway, that’s how we met.” Finn comments and continues eating.

“Someone doesn’t like being made to sound like a child,” Delilah whispers to me and I nod, giggling.

—– —– —–

July 25, 2013  
1:30 pm

“Isn’t it a little weird?” He asks as Mrs. Bachchan walks out of the store.

“Isn’t what a little weird?” I ask putting my hands in my pockets.

“That she would leave you with a stranger?”

“No,” I say walking to the door. “The town always looks out for us and everyone says I can handle myself. Plus, you’re a kid too.”

I turn around and see the boy standing there.

“Well, are we going to get you back or not?” I ask, impatiently.

“We are.” the boy says, running over.

We exit and start walking down the street. I don’t even know if we’re going the right way as I don’t know where he is supposed to be. I look over and he is walking with his head down.

“Would you feel better if we introduced ourselves?” I ask and the boy looks up at me surprised. He doesn’t say anything so I put out my hand and say, “My name is Liz Gent.”

“Finn Campbell.” He says, shaking my hand.

“Well, Finn where did you need to go?”

“The Boys’ Academy.”

I nod and continue walking in the direction we were going in.

“Liz, do you want to go in there?” Finn suddenly asks.

I turn around and see the coffee shop he’s pointing at. Now it’s my turn to stare at the ground.

“I don’t have any money,” I say turning away.

“I can buy,” Finn says, quickly.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to. And we have to get you back.” I say, flustered.

“I don’t have to be back immediately. I asked so it’s only right that I’m able to pay for both of us. So why not?”

I am a little thirsty from helping Mrs. Bachchan.

“All right.”

Finn smiles and opens the door.

—– —– —–

After dinner, the next day was planned. Everyone went home. Belle invited me to watch a movie with Delilah and her. But Delilah said she had to work. Belle fell asleep halfway through so I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August 24, 2019  
11:30 am

The tour of the house was to take 2 hours. Which is already a long time. It’s nearing 3 hours because these girls are lineage and history buffs. If I hear “and they married so and so bringing this and that into the family” one more time, I might scream.

“Nicole? Mandy? Where are you guys?”

Is that salvation?

“Right wing.” Mandy answers her walkie-talkie.

“Could you be a little more specific?”

“We’re near the black hole.” Mandy jokes.

“Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

How did she understand that? I think, admiring another rug. Then we hear footsteps.

“There you are. Miss Elizabeth’s tour was supposed to end long ago. She’s supposed to be resting. And we have a meal schedule to keep.”

I stand up. The girl gasps.

"Your eyes are so big and your face. You look..." She stutters. "You're beautiful, Miss Elizabeth."

“Thank you. It’s Lizzie, actually.”

“Well, it’s lunchtime, Miss Lizzie.” The girl says taking Mandy’s hand and turning around.

“I meant just Lizzie,” I say as Nicole puts her arm through mine.

We follow the girl and Mandy down the stairs. Mandy wiggles out of the girl’s grasp.

“Hey, we didn’t introduce you two. This is Allison, the honorary assistant head maid. Allison this is Lizzie.” Mandy says.

“Nice to meet you,” I say and Allison looks at me.

“You, too. What do you mean honorary?” Allison asks, turning to Mandy again.

“I mean Belle created it for you because you wanted it and Delilah went along with it because it sounds cool,” Mandy says folding her arms.

Allison starts to say something but stops because I’m laughing.

“What?” She asks, suspiciously.

“Don’t worry. I’m not laughing at what she said. I’m laughing because I went from ‘Miss Elizabeth’ to ‘you, too’ in about a half a minute.” I say, smiling from the hilarity.

Allison narrows her eyes and I realize that this might not be the girl to laugh at.

“Okay,” She says, smiling and stepping back to take my arm, “You may have to become my only friend instead of my dorm mates.”

Not the response I was expecting.

“Interesting proposal. What’s in it for me?”

“Pride in a wonderful friend, the envy of every girl at school and most importantly me as a friend.” She says, walking me to the table as the younger girls go to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry but the ego attached made that a sour offer,” I say adding a buzzer sound.

I look at Allison and we both start laughing.

“Laughing? From Allison?” Mandy gasps.

Nicole puts down a couple of plates and grabs the ones in Mandy’s hands.

“Whatever, Mandy,” Allison says, letting go of me and sitting down.

“Hey! Why are you joining us? You’re supposed to be working.” Mandy says, sitting across from Allison.

“And the first thing I was to do, was to meet and hang out with Lizzie.” She replies.

While I don’t know how I feel about that assignment, I’m glad she’s calling me Lizzie.

“I was wondering, why is there a forbidden area in the house?” I ask as Nicole sits down after bringing out cups.

“No one knows for sure but there are a lot of rumors about it. Some say sweet innocent Belle lost it one day and destroyed that section.” Mandy says and Nicole rolls her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what the rumors are. All that matters is the only one allowed in there is the head maid to dust.” Nicole intones.

“You two are being the quintessential gossiping maids. Stop it.” Allison commands.

They all look at each other. Finally, Mandy and Allison smile while Nicole rolls her eyes again.

“Is it true that you’re on this trip for an unofficial younger sister?” Allison asks.

"I am mainly here for her, Jenn, but also for myself. My best friend made me promise my decision would be good for both of us.”

“I see,” Allison says as the doorbell rings.

"Allison." Mandy comments.

She sighs but gets up anyway.

“Hi, Finn. Won’t you come in?” She asks.

“You’re going to stop saying that at some point, right?” He asks as he pats her head and enters.

“Just as soon as you stop doing that,” Allison says, adjusting the scarf he didn’t mess up.

“Afternoon girls. I thought I’d join you for lunch.” Finn says, coming to a stop between Nicole and me.

“That’s fine. There’s a sandwich in the fridge Mary made in case you came over.” Nicole says, looking from Finn to Allison.

A staring contest later, Allison has placed a plate in front of Finn and is sitting between me and him.  
\----- ----- -----

August 24, 2019  
12:30 pm

“No, it’s okay. I can show her the grounds and the town by myself. You girls enjoy your weekend.” Finn says, standing up from his seat.

“Um, all right,” Nicole says.

“You guys are still attending the dinner at school, right? I want to see more students with the teachers.” I say, hoping they’ll agree.

“Of course. Two formal dinners in one week is a dream come true.” Mandy says.

“We’ll be there.” Nicole and Allison say.

“Thanks. See you then.” I say as Finn opens the back door.

“Bye.” They say as Mandy heads for the front door.

We walk out the back door and Finn closes it. Once we walk past the huge patio/deck area we break into a run. I’m going to see all the grounds before he talks about them.

I stop at a tree about 100 yards from the house and look around. Finn has ‘disappeared.” I roll my eyes and lean against the tree. Next thing I know I’m being lifted and spun in the air like a three-year-old. I mean the looking at your holder type.

“You didn’t think you beat me, did you?”

“Of course not. I haven’t beaten you in 2 years. Now, will you please put me down?” I ask, faking sweetness.

“Fine.” He says, putting me down.

"I can't believe we're seniors."

“Yeah. I haven't seen you since January. That's nine months. I’ve missed you, Eliza.” Finn says, hugging me.

“I’ve missed you too, Finn,” I say smiling and hugging him back.

“So how are you?” He asks, letting me go and sitting down.

“What do you mean how am I? You asked me yesterday and you see me today. What else do you need?” I ask sitting next to him.

“Tell me everything.”

“Nine months is a long time. A lot has happened.”

“Yeah and I asked for everything. I’ve been waiting to talk to you since I saw you yesterday. We have all day. Let’s catch up.”

I look at him and he glares back.

“Alright, fine. Um, February was the start of the new semester and I started working at the yogurt store again. March was the dance, where were you?”

“My parents came to visit that weekend.”

“Oh. Well, it was fun. I would have preferred to stay home but the girls persuaded me to go. April was midterms and spring break. All of us were working and rarely saw each other. May was the other dance, where were you then?”

“Touring colleges with my mom which I did all summer as well. Well between working with my dad. Continue.” Finn says, gesturing as well.

And I was hoping I wouldn’t have to.

“June was lockdown and graduation.”

“How was your lockdown this year?” he asks.

“Same as always: no long phone calls, no leaving campus. Four days of finals followed by three days, excluding the weekend off. Why?” I ask confused.

“We had our three days in between each final day.”

“Maybe they didn’t want you boys having too much consecutive time on your hands. Remember the last two years?”

“Yeah, but those people have graduated since. It was a little hard to focus on the finals with parties and hangouts going on everywhere. Anyway, tell me about your summer."

“I spent it working, hanging out with the girls and in class. Nascha and I took a poetry class this year.”

"Nascha?"

"Right, you don't know our freshmen. Nascha and Rizalyn. Rizalyn is Tess's younger sister. They're sweet."

"So it’s finally all eight students?"

"Yup. Oh, Kevin came into my store.”

“What?” Finn asks, his smile dropping. “Why didn’t you tell me when it happened?”

“We only emailed each other a couple of times a month. There were more important things to tell you.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. He wanted to buy yogurt. He said he's going to Northwestern so he was looking for a condo.”

“He’s going to be back in our town?” Finn asks, upset.

“Probably already is. But don’t worry, he called me gorgeous and I ignored him. Somehow that made him remember who I am and he asked what happened. I said I wised up. I think I’m safe from him.”

Finn looks annoyed and I decide to let him cool down. I look at the sky.

\----- ----- -----

April 20, 2017  
10:40 am

“Hey Eliza, what’s up?” Finn asks, sitting on a bar stool with Max in tow.

“Nothing really. Just getting used to all the yogurt around here.” I say shuddering.

“Oh, yeah. You don’t like yogurt.”

“Actually, I’m starting to accept and maybe like it,” I whisper feeling like I’m sharing a horrible new discovery.

Finn laughs.

“Hey Gorgeous,” Kevin says coming up to the counter. “Can I get a strawberry frozen yogurt, medium?”

“Sure, just let me get Finn and Max’s orders,” I say.

Finn and Kevin glance at each other.

“Okay,” Kevin says, leaning over the counter to kiss my cheek.

Kevin walks away and Finn looks after him.

“Why are you still dating him?” Finn asks turning back around.

“What do you mean still? We’ve only been dating for a month. How long should I have dated him?” I ask.

“Zero minutes,” Max mutters. When he realizes we heard him, he adds, “Guy’s an idiot. You’re too good for him, Lizzie.”

“He’s third in his class. I’m third in my class. I’m missing the idiot and too good parts.”

“Max didn’t mean Kevin’s uneducated. He meant he makes dumb decisions.” Finn says.

“Well, I don’t know about that. So far he has been nice to me and I’m not going to look at his past to judge his character now. What do you guys want?” I ask.

They give me their orders and I turn to get the three yogurts.

“Are you fine with him calling you gorgeous in that tone?” Finn mutters and I decide to ignore him.

I give them their order and deliver Kevin’s to his table. Then, I go on break in the stockroom. Kevin asked me to sit at his table but it was filled with rich boys so I decided to be alone. Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against 17-year-old rich boys. It’s just that they discuss things I don't understand.

Right before my break is up, I remember that Finn said he had something to show me. I leave the stockroom and go back to the store. Kevin and his friends have left.

“You had something to show me, Finn?” I ask, walking up to him and Max.

“Oh, yeah. Come on.” He says, getting up and throwing away his trash.

We exit the store and start walking to where he parked his car.

“Hi, Gorgeous. So you’re an Alden Girl?” I hear Kevin say before I see him.

Finn looks prepared to attack him and I hold my hand out to stop him.

“I am,” Lindsay replies, sounding distracted.

“I’m an Alden Guy, twelfth grade…”

“And dating my best friend,” Lindsay says, pushing him aside.

Lindsay sees me and her eyes wider.

“Mistress. I didn’t see you past him. I was looking down. Didn’t even realize it was Kevin.” She says, rushing towards me.

“Lindsay, it’s fine. Remember Lizzie, not Mistress. Anyway, it’s his fault.” I say as Kevin turns around.

“Hey. That wasn’t what it sounded like.” Kevin says, walking over.

“I think it was.”

“I can explain.” Kevin tries again.

“No, you can’t. And if I believed you, I’d be the idiot. I kinda hope you have someone else, so me breaking up with you isn’t that bad. But at the same time, I kinda don't. Goodbye.” I say, turning around.  
I barely see Finn walk past me. Then I hear a heavy thud. I turn around and see Kevin on the ground. Finn walks back folding his arms.

“Finn, why did you punch him?” I ask, surprised.

"He kicked him actually." Max corrects.

“Because he was playing you.”

“I know that but did you have to kick him?”

“I’m fine with it,” Max says.

“Well, I’m not. Finn?” I ask.

“What would you say to 'defending your honor'?” He asks knowing exactly how I feel.

“I would say this isn’t the Middle Ages, no matter what you might think.”

“He's a jerk. He deserved worse.”

“Perhaps but you shouldn’t dole out his punishment. I broke up with him. Anything that happened between us was done.” I say, wrapping my arm around Lindsay, “What’s wrong?"

“I’m sorry. He was your first boyfriend and he turned out like that. He was your first kiss.” She adds working herself up. “I understand if you don’t want to work. I’ll tell Joy what happened.”

“Lindsay, I’m perfectly capable of working. So the guy’s a jerk, so what? I’m not going to go home and cry because of it. Finn, it seems like my break is over. Can you show me the surprise later?” I ask, turning back to him.

“Yeah, you guys get off in 3 hours, right?” He asks and I nod. “I’ll pick you guys up then.”

“Okay, thanks. See you guys.” I say.

“See ya.” Max and Finn call as I turn and direct Lindsay to the store.  
\----- ----- -----  
August 24, 2019  
1:00 pm

I look at Finn.

“Are you okay now?” I ask.

“How can you be irritated at me being mad? Kevin is a jerk and you don’t care. Even when faced with his current existence.”

“He continued existing,” I say, surprised that he would say that. “It was two years ago and it barely mattered then. Remember, you were upset for me.”

“Yeah, why was that?”

“I didn’t know back then. I just knew I didn’t care.” I say, staring at the pool.

“And now?” Finn asks, exasperated.

“Now I realize that Kevin was what I wanted but not what I needed.”

“You’re speaking in code.”

I roll my eyes.

“I mean that he wasn’t right for me. And I didn’t care about him enough for what happened to upset me. We shouldn't have dated.”

Finn nods.

“Now then, are you going to tell me about your 9 months?” I ask.

“Not much to tell but I’ll tell you since I made you tell me.”

“Thank you.”

“Since February was the start of the new semester I got a new roommate. His name was Malcolm. Well is Malcolm he just isn’t my roommate anymore.”

“I get it,” I say laughing. “Did you get along?”

“I got a laugh,” Finn says and I shoulder him. “Yes, we did get along. He is about as studious as me and we had a couple of classes together so I could actually study in my room for once.”

“Come on. Philip wasn’t a bad roommate, right? You’ve been able to study in your room before.”

“Alright, fine. He was a good roommate. I’m exaggerating. But sometimes I wish my room didn’t change like yours.”

I try to keep from thinking about why my room is different.

“Sorry, Eliza. I shouldn’t have said that.” Finn says.

I guess I didn’t do a good job of keeping it off my face.

“It’s fine. It happens. Anyway, nothing else happened in February?” I ask trying to move on.

“Um, nothing really.”

“Dude, I didn’t see you all year and you’re telling me you didn’t do anything?”

“Okay. I dated Milly until mid-March.”

“You what?” I ask stunned.

“What do you mean what? I dated Milly Musgroves.”

“You know what I mean by what.”

“Ok fine. I do. Let’s just say it didn’t work out.” Finn says, looking away.

“She broke up with you, didn’t she?” I ask, smiling.

How else do you react to your crush dating your enemy? I mean, without giving away the secret.

“Yeah, because I couldn’t go to the dance with her."

“Well, she’s all about appearance and that probably wasn’t the only reason.”

“You’re talking about the fact that my dad actually has to do his own work, aren’t you?”

“Of course. Milly’s an heiress to an heir. Her family doesn’t exactly have a good work ethic.”

“And she ended up going with Ralph Anderson,” Finn says.

"I don't blame her. He's cute."

Finn stares at me for a long moment.

"Come on. I should show you the actual grounds."

I nod and take his hand to stand up.

I know he doesn't like it when I talk about guys. But it's a double standard since he talks about girls.  
\----- ----- -----  
August 24, 2019  
1:50 pm

"So much more than a backyard with a gazebo," I say, sighing. "Why in the world do they need this much land and entertainment areas?"

"No idea," Finn says, shrugging. "But imagine training by running it for 10 years and you have my life."

"And I thought Latin was bad. I am truly sorry."

Finn laughs and grabs my wrist.

"Come on. I wanna show you my house."

"Oh, you wanna do you?" I ask pulling my arm back.

"Don't make fun of me, Eliza. You know you're dying to see where I was raised."

"Alright, I am. You could try speaking English, though." I say, putting my arm through his.

Finn leads me to a house towards the back of the property. I turn and look at the main house. Yup, there's my bedroom. I definitely saw him while talking to Lindsay.

"Welcome to..."

Finn trails off and follows my gaze to the main house.

"Oh, yeah your bedroom is right across. Did you yell yesterday by any chance?"

I blush.

"You did! Why? And where did you go?"

"I was surprised and I ducked behind the window."

"What surprised you?"

"Weren't you saying something?"

"Welcome to Campbell cottage." He states, lackluster. "Why did you yell?"

"Does anyone actually call it that?"

"You're going to ignore me. Fine."

"Wait. If your house is behind the main house, why did you use the front door earlier?"

"I was out talking with a few of the other bodyguards."

I sit at the breakfast bar.

"So what do you think I should do?" I ask.

“Whatever's best for you and Jennifer."

"I'm asking for something a little more specific. I want advice."

"I think you should stay. You're going to be in that town until the 9th graders' graduate. But then, you'll probably become close to the new girls. This might be your last time to leave Evanston."

"Thanks for dooming me there, Finn."

"You know that town like the back of your hand. It would be good for you to be a little lost. And Jenn would love it."

"Ok. I've decided."

Finn stares at me.

"I'm going to stay."


	5. Chapter 4

August 25, 2019  
3:00 pm

“So what do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea." Jennifer responds.

“I won’t stay if you don’t want to. It is entirely up to you.”

“And yet you were the one to check it out. Lizzie I said yes. If you decided it has been thoroughly considered. I’ll go out there.”

“I’m sorry. I was thinking too much. I thought you wouldn’t want to.”

“I just don’t want to be separate from you. Like we promised last year. I want to get away and back to you.”

“Jenn?”

“The nightmares have gotten worse.”

\---- ---- ----

December 10, 2011  
4:00 pm

“Liz, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Elizabeth.” Roxanne says, from my left.

I sigh at the use of my full name and roll my eyes to look at the third person.

“Jennifer is going to be your new bunkmate. Since you’re older show her the way, Liz. I hope you’ll get along.”

I hear the threat in that statement and smile sweetly at Roxanne.

“You almost fool me every time.” She says, before turning and walking away.

“Hi, I’m Jenny.” The little girl says taking a step closer.

“Hi.”

“I’m seven. How old are you?”

I open my mouth to answer.

“Do you have siblings? What happened to your parents?”

I glare at the girl.

“Don’t ask those questions here.” I grind out.

The girl jumps back and folds into herself. She’s shaking and keeps opening her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” I say, sighing. “People aren’t going to want to answer you and some might respond worse than me.”

I put my book down and scoot back on my bed.

“Come sit by me and tell me about yourself since you want to talk.”

Jennifer twists and turns. I’m about to pick back up my book when the weight changes on my bed.

“You remind me of my cousin. You’re younger but she was always engrossed with something.”

Engrossed? From a seven-year-old? Before I can answer she continues talking.

“My mom died in childbirth and my dad died flying an airplane when I was 4. Aunt Samantha took me in. I lived with her and my cousin Lucy until two months ago. They died in a fire. I only survived because L-lucy woke me up and Aunt Samantha threw me out the, the window.” Jennifer starts crying.

I put my arms around her and glare at anyone in the room to keep them away.

“I’m sorry, Jenn. I’m so sorry for all that has happened in your life.” I whisper in her ear.

And just like that, I feel like I’m being pulled back to reality.

\----- ----- -----

August 25, 2019  
6:30 pm

“So you’ve decided…” Delilah prompts.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I’d paused. I like the teachers, the town,” I look around. “And all of you.”

“Thanks,” Belle says grinning. “What did Jennifer say?”

“She’s cool with it.”

“Yay!” Allison says, jumping up and hugging me.

“I take it you’re happy?”

“Yes.”

“She’s been talking of nothing else for two days,” Mandy says.

“Ok, then. We’ll just have to get your transfer papers.” Belle says.

“We’ll go do that and arrange your flight to get your things and your sister.”

Belle glares at Delilah but I don’t think about it long. I’m thinking of all the flying I’ll be doing.

“Yes, we’ll be doing that,” Belle says. “Girls, entertain yourselves. Stephan is a call away if you want to go anywhere.”

“Thank you,” Mandy says.

The sisters walk out.

“So movies?” I ask.

“It’s too bad Finn and Nicole are busy,” Allison says. “They love the home theater.”

These girls spend the summer with him. This should be eye-opening.

\----- ----- -----

August 27, 2019  
12:00 pm

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up.

“Finn? What are you doing here?” I ask, sliding off my headphones.

“Flying back to school. Same as you.” He says, sitting next to me.

“Yes, but when did you get here?” I ask and then frown. “Obviously you’ve been on the plane the whole time.”

“Yup. Didn’t my dad tell you I was coming?”

“No. He said that a security guy would be flying back.”

Not that I need it but I wasn’t going to argue with Timothy Campbell.

“And here he is.”

“I would feel safer if it wasn't you,” I say, laughing. “Wait, why did you only wave when I said hello hours ago?”

“I was up until three training and then getting lectured. Sorry for sleeping at 10 in the morning.” He says sourly.

“Well, if you want to be like that,” I say, picking up my headphones.

Finn taps me again after a few minutes.

“Look, I shouldn’t have said that. There’s just a lot going on.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Not today. Not yet. I’ll tell you in a couple of days.”

“But Jennifer and I are flying back then.”

“I’ll tell you at breakfast. I’m supposed to drive you both to the airport.”

The phrase supposed to isn’t lost on me but I don’t say anything.

Finn starts talking about all the different times he’s been on this plane flying to and fro school and on vacations.

“The Simms must really like your family.”

“I guess. Dad’s worked for them for 10 years. But more than that they just like helping out.”

Yes, I know. I owe them a lot.

“If you know this plane so well can you tell me what’s over there?” I ask, nodding towards it.

“What?” Finn asks, not even looking.

“Seriously?” I stand and pull him up.

“What is that?” I ask, pointing to the blue paper on a chair’s wooden armrest. “It wasn’t there a few days ago. It says don’t remove yet it doesn’t seem like it’s holding anything up.”

“You care about the most random things. Does it really matter?”

“It could be life-changing. I will find out.”

“All your secrets.” Finn adds, mocking me.

“Whatever. Hidden things raise the suspicion of curious people.”

“Just remember.”

“Please don’t say curiosity killed the cat.”

“Actually I was going to say revelations may give you more than you expected.”

“That is true.”

“All passengers take their seats. We’re entering landing.” The captain says.

“All? Is there another person on board?”

“Don’t be facetious, Eliza. It was just a slip of the tongue.”

I grin at Finn and ask him more about his summer breaks.

\----- ----- -----

August 30, 2019  
10:00 am

“I heard you were leaving but I didn’t believe it.” Milly’s voice makes me stop.

“Just ignore her,” Lindsay mutters as I turn around.

“Is it the clothes and lifestyle we have that drove you out? Or the fear that you couldn’t be first this year, either?” Macey asks, coming to stand next to her sister.

“We have 25 students in our year and you have Milly to tutor you. And yet, have you ever even been on the top 15?” Lindsay asks.

Macey mutters and Milly glares at her. That sure quiets her down.

“I don’t care about money as much as Macey does but that must be it since no one denied it. I thought better of you than that.” Milly shrugs. “Anyway, I’ll miss the competition for second after Lindsay.”

Lindsay blushes and starts pulling me away.

“Probably just about how much I’ll miss having a Musgroves in every class,” I say.

I’m glad I didn’t just let them talk, I think smiling. Until I see Finn’s expression that is.

“Really, Eliza?” He asks. “Do you have to be sarcastic with them?”

“Why do you always come at the part that makes me look like the bad guy?”

Finn sighs and shakes his head.

“Where are the others?” He asks.

“They’re sitting on Jennifer’s suitcase trying to make it close,” I say.

“That’s not going to work.” Finn states.

“And why not?” Lindsay asks, glaring at him as he walks to the car.

“Because it’s full of books if I know her. Sitting not going to make them more compact.” He says. “I’ll go get them.”

I nod and he leaves.

“How’s he going to help?” Lindsay asks.

“Sneering isn’t attractive, Linds. He had a duffel bag with him. I’m guessing he’s going to give it to Jenn.”

“And he saves the day.”

It’s just a bag. But I know it isn’t.

“Lindsay, what now?”

She turns to me and her expression softens.

“You decided you like him when school resumed in January. And then ‘your oldest friend’ disappeared for the rest of the year. You can see why I’m not happy with this development.”

“He was busy.”

“The boys’ academy is 3 blocks away.”

“Fine, let’s just say I agree. What does that have to do with now?”

“His dad works for the Simms family. They offer a slight scholarship for their employees’ children. If he wanted to be closer to home, for I don’t know ten weeks, they would make it happen.”

I don’t see why that would be a bad thing. But I don’t get to voice that.

“Alright, we’re here,” Bianca says.

“What’s this?” Nascha asks.

We all gather around the trunk.

“It’s my luggage.”

“Why is it still here?” Mikayla asks, confused.

Finn looks at them and then me.

“They forgot to tell you?”

“Who forgot to tell who what?” Jenn asks.

“The Simms and my dad asked me to be your bodyguard. I’m moving back. I’m going to school with you two.”

“You’re moving back with your parents for ten weeks to work for your dad and go to the boys’ academy?” I ask.

“You’re right until the academy part.” He replies.

“He is going to school with you and Jenn. He’s going to the girls’ academy.” Lindsay says.

I hear the anger in her voice and hope that it’s as lost on Finn as it is my dorm mates.

“You’re going to be the only guy in an all-girl school?” Tess asks.

Finn nods.

“I would not trade places with you,” Rizalyn says.

Nascha says something I don’t hear as I’m being dragged away.

“If I was going to an all-boys school, Nascha.”

“See? And it’s worse than I expected.” Lindsay whispers once we’re a safe distance away. “He’s going to be around you all the time.”

“Not all the time.”

“He’s a senior and your bodyguard. He’s going to have your exact schedule.”

“And if he does?” I ask more confident than I am.

“Just take care of yourself, Mistress."

“We’re loaded,” Jenn calls.

We walk over.

“Line up,” I call.

They get in line, in age order.

“Lindsay and Mikalya are in charge. I will be getting weekly emails so… Yes, Bianca?”

She puts her hand down.

“I’m older than Mikalya. Why can’t I be in charge?”

“You’re only older by a few weeks. And you’re the troublemaker.”

The girls start laughing.

“As I was saying, I will be getting weekly emails so don’t act any differently than you would if I was here. If you don’t, the winter of 2019 will not be a happy one.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The girls say, standing taller.

“Mikalya, I know this is a new position but I’m sure you can do it.”

“Thank you.”

“Tess and Bianca, I expect you to take care of yourself.”

“We will,” Bianca says looking at Tess. She nods.

“Are you saying we can’t?” Rizalyn asks, shyly.

“I know you can. But the academy is a big change so I want you to use the resources you have. I wish Lindsay and I had more than Headmistress when we were your age.”

Nascha nods. 

“Otherwise, keep up the good work. And Rizalyn, follow Tess around.”

“Why would you tell her that?” Tess asks, wary.

I'm losing control of this meeting.

“It’s good for you to be together. However, you should try to be more independent, Rizalyn.”

“I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

“The commander is having another meeting. They’re so weird.” Macey says.

Ugh, will I ever get through this?

“Do you think they’re actually scared of her?” Bea asks.

“From how they’re standing, I think they are. She can’t even have friends when they live with her.” Macey says, louder to make sure I hear her.

“Nascha, this was going to be my advice anyway but thanks to that, I’m sure you understand why. Don’t let anything said to you or about you get you upset. But at the same time don’t let praise make you egotistical.”

She nods with big eyes. I think she’s starting to understand the dynamics of the academy.

“Lindsay, don’t forget to keep in touch.”

“As if I could.”

I smile and hug her. This ends the meeting and we’re surrounded.

“You’re moving in with the Simms, right?” Bea calls, as we separate.

“Yeah,” I answer back just to be polite.

“Don’t think that just because you look like them, with your big eyes and face structure, they’ll take you in. You will always be, well you.” Macey says.

“That’s not insulting, Macey,” Milly says, leading a driver past them into the building.

That’s the second time today that she semi stood up for me.

“They just had to come back to school early,” Mikalya says.

“We’ll miss you,” Tess says.

“We will too,” Jenn replies as we get in the car.

“Love you,” Bianca calls, leading the group backwards.

“Love you too,” I say.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

September 3, 2019  
1:00 pm

“Wow, that’s pretty. But why are we looking at clothes when we have a uniform?” Allison asks, putting down the shirt she picked up.

“Delilah said something about after school clothes and put an envelope in my hand as she left this morning.” I shrug.

“Cool.”

“Do you want to pick something out for each of the girls?”

“Really?” She asks, surprised.

“Yes. I don’t need many new clothes. And I’m not a very good shopper. To be quite honest, I’m happy for a couple of hours without Finn.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just that after not seeing him for so long, it’s a little intense to see him all the time.”

“I can understand that. But is there anything going on between you two?”

I try not to blush.

“Is there anything going on between you two?” I ask back.

“I asked you first.”

“You’re the one who sees him in his natural habitat.”

“What is he, a different species? You’re the one who sees him most of the year.” Allison pauses. “What am I doing? This is not a girl fight. Finn is a brother. That’s why I’m asking."

“For him?” I ask, a little hopeful.

“For me to know what the next two months will be like.”

“Honestly, I don’t know if anything is going on. I haven’t seen him in months. I do like him though.”

“Well, it seems like something is going on.”

“Do you,” I pause and try again. “Do you approve?”

“Approve really, Lizzie? I’m not his mom.” She says adding skirts to our basket. “But yeah, I approve. You guys complement each other from what I can tell.”

“That’s good,” I say, smiling. “Do you know Michelle Campbell?”

“Of course. Isn’t she wonderful?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met her.”

Allison looks up, surprised.

“Really? You’ve known Finn for years and never met his mom?”

“Yeah. His parents don't visit for long.”

That and I think he keeps them away from us.

“Interesting.”

“She’s the Latin teacher, right? The one who couldn’t come to dinner?"

“Correct. You’ll meet her at school, then.”

Spirant Iustum: I’m done shopping. Are you ready?

“Finn is asking if we’re ready to go.”

“I got clothes for everyone. Is there anything else you need?”

“No, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Me: Going to check out now.

Spirant Iustum: Ok, I’ll be at the car.

“I wonder why there’s no one here. Isn’t school shopping supposed to be going on?” I ponder aloud.

“There’s a pause between those who prepare before and those who wait for teachers’ special request.” The cashier answers.

“That makes sense,” I say, smiling at her.

“I’ll have to remember that for college,” Allison says.

The cashier nods and tells me the price. I pay and pick up the bags.

“See you at school Monday, Chloe,” Allison calls.

“See you.”

“Why won’t you see her tonight?” I ask.

“I don’t think she’s living on campus this year. It’s a great experience but given the option five blocks from school is not a bad one.”

“Wait, she’s a tuition student? Why is she working?”

“Yeah, she is. Chloe doesn’t have to study long and doesn’t have any extracurricular activities so she decided to work part-time.”

“Oh,” I say simply.

Their school is different from ours. Tuition girls do not work. We don’t mingle either.

\----- ----- -----

September 7, 2016  
9:00 am

I sit further up in my seat. It’s my first morning assembly. I can’t seem like I’m disinterested yet.

“I don’t think sitting up is going to help.” A girl whispers to me. “My cousin says all her speeches are boring.”

I turn to the girl. She flashes a smile and turns back to the stage.

After another 15 minutes, I have to say something.

“What is she even talking about?”

“The history of the school.”

“We all know the history. Why else would we want to come here?”

“True. But she’s trying to motivate us to uphold it by telling it in the most boring way possible.”

I laugh and someone shushes us.

We sit in silence until the assembly ends.

“I’m Milly Musgroves, by the way.” She says, offering her hand.

“Elizabeth Gent.”

“Well, Miss Gent.” She says, shaking my hand. “I look forward to greatly enriching my education and more importantly my life alongside you.”

“Me too,” I say laughing.

“See you around, Elizabeth,” Milly says, standing up.

I don’t usually like being called Elizabeth but I don’t think I’ll correct her. Maybe if I can get Lindsay to call me Elizabeth, I’ll be her again.

“Mistress.”

“Lizzie.”

“Uh, are we going to change for P.E. Mistr—Lizzie?” Lindsay corrects when I look at her.

“Sure. I can’t believe we forgot the clothes in our dorm.” I say, leading the way.

“Did you make any friends? My section was quiet.”

“I met a Milly Musgroves. She’s the tall brunette up ahead.”

Lindsay looks.

“… charity case?” I hear and immediately slow down.

“No, Milly you weren’t.” Says a girl who looks like Milly.

“Paige told me to watch you but I thought your cousin was exaggerating as usual. You know we're not talking to them.” The first girl says.

“I know, I know. I was just being nice. It’s not like we have anything in common or I really like her. It won’t happen again. Macey, I’m going to class. Come with me or go with Jo. Do what you want.” Milly Musgroves says.

I feel my throat go dry and my eyes begin to sting.

“That door is closer to the dorms,” I say, gesturing vaguely.

Lindsay nods and pulls me over, even though it’s not closer.

\----- ----- -----

September 3, 2019  
2:00 pm

“Surprise,” Finn says, holding out apple juice.

“Okay… thanks.” Allison says, looking at him confused.

“Don’t mind him. Apple juice is a thing.” I say, putting the bags in the trunk.

“Eliza ordered apple juice on our first date because she didn’t want to spend all my money.”

“Really?” Allison asks, looking at me.

“Finn.”

“No, not really. We went to a café, the first day we met. It wasn't a date. But now I habitually surprise her with apple juice.”

“Interesting habit,” Allison whispers.

“Apple juice is the best,” I say, ignoring her.

“Although the hot chocolate Daniel used to make was amazing.”

“Don’t mention it. I miss Daniel and his creations.”

“You two love the past don’t you?” Allison asks.

“It was a simpler time. Eliza also lives for the future.”

“Whereas, Finn lives in the moment.” I retort.

“It’s what you’ve got with you.”

“You need to plan ahead.”

“Guys?”

“But that doesn’t mean you should be focused on the future and miss what is currently happening.”

“Of course but you can’t miss opportunities that will help your future,” I reply.

“I just asked a question,” Allison mutters.

“We’re just joking,” Finn says.

I scowl at him and he smiles back.

\----- ----- -----

September 4, 2019  
8:20 am

“I’m walking up to the school now. I should go.”

“Alright. Have a good first day.”

“You too, Lindsay.”

“Be wary of Finn.”

“Bye,” I say rolling my eyes.

“Bye.”

I take Jennifer’s hand to the right of me.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m fine, Lizzie. Are you ready?”

I nod.

“Then, I’ll see you and Finn at lunch.”

“Later, Jenn,” Finn says.

Jenn waves as she goes down a different hallway.

“I’m sorry, Finn.”

“For what?”

“For making you live at home for ten weeks and for taking you away from your friends. There must be a reason you don’t go to this side.”

“Not really. My parents wanted me to live in two places. I would have gone to one of the three but I had various reasons for the one I chose. And you didn’t take me away from my friends. Now I’m with some of my less seen friends.”

“But still you’re going to be the only boy in the school.”

“Yes but I get to be in every class with my best friend who disappeared last year. And I get paid for it.”

“You disappeared last year.”

“I was right there for you to find me.”

“I was the same.”

“Eliza, I presume.” The teacher comments.

“Lizzie Gent actually,” Finn says.

Once again, the school year starts with tension.

“Sorry. Finn is protective of that nickname.”

“I understand.” She says, smiling. “Well, since you’re early you can choose your seats first.”

Finn looks at all the seats for a few moments before choosing the second to last against the wall.

“Why these seats?” I whisper.

“They’re away from the window. They’re also not immediately after the door.”

“Okay, that’s thorough.”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Campbell. I didn’t get to--- wait, you’re Finn’s mom.”

“Took you long enough,” Finn says and Mrs. Campbell chuckles.

“Yes, I am. I wanted to meet you at the dinner but I was visiting my brother.”

I smile as she sits backward in the seat in front of me.

“It’s fine. How was your visit?”

“It was wonderful. I got to meet my new niece.”

"Do you have pictures mom?"

“Of course. I’ll show you when you get home. Lizzie, you’ll have to come to visit the house soon.”

“Okay. Thank you for the invitation.”

“I have to run to the staff room. I’ll be right back.” Mrs. Campbell says.

“You have a cousin?” I ask, getting out my notebook and pens.

“Yeah. She’s my uncle’s second child and my seventh cousin overall.”

“Wow. I had no idea. What have we been talking about all these years?”

“I just avoided talking about family.”

“You can talk about your family. It won’t bother me. I want to know everything about you, Finn.”

He stops organizing and meets my eyes. I feel my face getting hot and try to think of a way to make that statement less meaningful.

“Hi, Finn.”

“Hi, Chloe. How was your summer?”

“It was fine. I interned at one of my dad’s offices. How was yours?”

“I spent it touring schools and training. Aren’t breaks supposed to be refreshing?”

Chloe laughs.

“They are. But our parents don’t feel that way.” She looks at me. “I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?”

“Yeah. At the boutique Friday. My name is Lizzie Gent.”

“Hi, Lizzie. Everyone’s talking about you three. Jennifer’s a sophomore, right?”

I nod.

“My sister’s in her grade. If she mentions a Lynn, you’ll know she’s been captured.”

“Lynn may be equally captured,” I say, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you, Chloe.”

\----- ----- -----

September 6, 2019  
1:00 pm

Delilah: Do you have plans this afternoon?

I ask everyone the same question as I put on my shoes.

“I have work,” Olivia says.

“We have a project,” Mandy says. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“I have to wait until Chloe finishes class,” Allison says.

Finn and I nod.

“Well, I have to go. See everyone later.” Olivia says.

“We should go home, then,” Jennifer says.

I text Delilah back.

“How was everyone’s first week of classes?” Allison asks.

“It was fine. I wish we didn’t jump right into projects and such though.” Nicole says. “Summer classes just finished.”

The girls agree. Finn stares off.

“Hey,” I say, stepping closer to him. “Why are you so quiet?”

“Sorry.” He says, shaking his head. “I’m just thinking. Your phone’s lit up.”

Delilah: you don’t mind coming home?

“Why has she been trying to get me out of the house every day?” I mutter.

“Delilah or Belle?”

“Delilah. It feels like she doesn’t want me around. I don’t understand why they invited me to stay.”

“They probably want you to have fun, Delilah especially. Have you explicitly told them you enjoy staying home, watching lame movies?”

“No. I suppose I could though. Maybe then they would stop pressuring me to make plans.” I unlock the car and go to the trunk.

“Did you just ignore me?” He asks as the girls get in the car.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You said something about my movies and I just don’t discuss movies with people who aren’t on my level.”

Finn laughs.

“Well, I apologize for not liking children's movies.” He says, patting my head and smiling.

Stop looking. Don’t stare. Continue talking.

“It’s okay. I just feel bad for you.” I say.

“You guys figure out how to drive from the trunk?” Jennifer asks.

I try not to blush as I get in.

I look in the back seat and Jennifer winks at me.

“Did you close the trunk, Finn?” She asks as he gets in.

“Yes. Did you not hear it? She might need her ears checked, Eliza.”

I dig in my purse before he looks at me.

“She had them checked during the summer but maybe the plane ride knocked something out of place.”

“That’s uncalled for you guys,” Jennifer says. “Nicole, are you going to show me the library today?”

Me: Yeah, it’s fine. We’re going to the movies Sunday afternoon.

Delilah: That’s good. Dinner is at 6:30 pm. Belle and I will both be there.

“You know the Simm sisters haven’t been at dinner together all week,” I tell Finn.

“I’m surprised they’re eating at home at all. They usually work 12, 13 hour days.”

“That’s crazy. They want me to have fun but when do they take breaks?”

“Well, Delilah wants you to have fun. She had a lot of fun when she was younger. She became more serious around 20.”

“I’m glad she did and the Peyton Empire grew. But my mom always said too much work nullifies the progress.”

“I’ll see you later, Lizzie,” Jenn says opening her door and running into the house.

“I’m sure they’ve heard things like that. I doubt Delilah at least will budge. She just woke up one morning extremely focused. Something changed.”

I wonder what that could have been.

“That’s enough about the sisters. What about the Mr. Simms?”

“They’re nice and respectable. I’ve looked up to them as long as I can remember.”

“That’s it? Really, Finn, that’s all you’re going to give me?”

“Yup. I don’t gossip about my employers. Now are you going to go into the main house or am I still on duty?”

I look around to see we are in the back yard between the main house and his.

“I’m going to take your mother up on her invitation.” I walk toward his house.

“We just got out of school. Is she even here?”

“She has four classes, same as us. She said she comes home immediately on Fridays and we delayed today. She should be here.”

Finn stares at me.

“Why do you know my mom’s schedule better than I do?”

“We ran into each other in the library Wednesday. She wanted to make sure I knew when to come by.” I say as I knock on the door.

“I do have a key.”

“Hi, Lizzie.” Mrs. Campbell says, opening the door. “Hello, son.”

“Hello, mom,” Finn says, kissing her on the cheek. “How was work?”

“Bonum!”

I realize they’ve been speaking Latin and I’ve been translating.

“Excuse us. We should be speaking English.”

“Eliza just noticed. That’s why she was staring.” Finn explains.

“I should have known from your last scores that you could follow the conversation. But we should still speak English.”

“It’s fine. Really.” I say with a start. “I was simply surprised to hear it in everyday life.”

“Still. Can I get you anything to drink? Water, coffee, tea?”

“Tea, please,” I say, sitting at the breakfast bar.

“Could I have coffee, mater?”

“Of course, filius.”

Finn drops his bag and glances at me. I need to stop watching him.

“My mom taught me the Latin titles before the English ones.” He tells me.

“I wanted to name him Filius but Timothy said no.”

“I’m very grateful to dad. I’d rather have a fish part than the dead language word for son as a name.”

“Even if people think of fish with your nickname, you know that’s not why we named you Finnegan. ---”

“Mater! Can you at least wait until I’m not in the room?”

“Finnegan?” I ask as he picks up his coffee and bag.

“Yup. I’m going to my room. I'll try to pretend she’s not embarrassing me. It has to happen at some point. I might as well let it.”

“What happened to you being on duty?”

“That ended the moment you stayed on the estate surrounded by guards. Later, Eliza.”

“His first words were finem, mata, and pata.”

“I’m almost there, mater!” Finn calls down the stairs.

“Here’s your tea, Lizzie.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Campbell.”

“Oh, you can call me Michelle, dear. When we’re not at school, of course."

“Alright, Michelle. So Finn’s name is Finnegan?"

This is the person who can tell me the most about the boy I like. I'm sure not planning to talk to Mr. Campbell anytime soon.

“Yes. It’s for my grandfather's name, legends, and the word finem. He was the end or completion of our family. He hates it though."

“I think it’s cool that there is a family connection and a deeper meaning.”

“Thank you. Would you like to see some pictures?"

“Sure.”

Michelle shows me pictures of the family from when Timothy and she started dating until Finn was 14.

“I haven’t had time to put the ones from high school in a book yet.”

It’s beautiful. I remember a lot of pictures as a kid but I don’t take any now. Our dorm should start a photo book.

“How about some videos?”

I nod absentmindedly.

I watch as one-year-old Finnegan calls to his parents in broken Latin.

Spirant Iustum: Have you gotten to the videos yet?

Me: Just started.

Spirant Iustum: Let me know when you’re done. I’ll walk you home.

Is it the job or because he wants to?

Me: Okay.

Spirant Iustum: ;)

“Just breathe?” Michelle asks.

I think about it.

“I don’t mean to pry.” She adds.

“No, you're not prying. It’s simply something my mom used to say. It was the first thing I told Finn about her and he loved the phrase. His phrase for me is strange. It was amicitia, friend but yesterday I saw he changed it. Does amifico benessi mean anything?"

Michelle smiles.

“No. Those aren’t words in Latin. My filius is as interesting as ever.”

I nod.

I don’t have to wait to take pictures. Jenn and I can start here. I’ll convince Mikalya to do it at home.

\----- ----- -----

September 6, 2019  
7:00 pm

Jenn finishes her anecdote about science class.

“I’m glad you’re both enjoying school,” Delilah says. “How about after school?”

“There’s a lot of homework. Well, you were Alden girls too so you know. Since this is our first weekend, we’ll see how much fun we can have. Though, Liz will probably just want to watch movies and read.”

“No fair, Jenn. It’s my fun. Let me have it my way. That said, I want to explore and hang out with the girls. You watch, I’ll party it up.”

Delilah smiles at Belle, who misses it as she is looking down.

“Well since you want to party how about a benefit?” Delilah asks.

“A benefit?” Jenn asks, excited.

“Yes. Our foundation is having one next week. We’d like for you to be our guests.”

“What’s the minimum age?”

“There’s no minimum. Parents can bring their youngest as long as they are well behaved. And the children too.”

Jenn and Delilah laugh. Corny.

“There should be plenty of young people. I’m sorry we don’t know any young men to escort you.”

“I’d rather go unattached and Lizzie doesn’t need an escort.”

“Finn Campbell will be on duty that night,” Belle says, looking at Delilah.

“Of course. Safety first. Lizzie, would you invite him please?” Delilah asks.

“Sure.”

If he's on duty, why do I need to invite him?

Jenn and Delilah start discussing theme, attire, and shops. Belle and I sigh at the same time and then smile at each other.

I guess we’re warming up to each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

September 7, 2019  
2:14 am

I shoot up in bed and check the time. Jennifer’s nightmares usually come between 12 and 1. We’ve passed the critical point. I lay back down.

Only now I can’t sleep. I’m fully awake. 2:38 am. I’m going for a walk. I check on Jenn. She’s sound asleep.

I slip outside to the backyard.

I’m going to a benefit event. I’ve been seeing young entrepreneurs go to benefits for as long as I can remember. Magazines would feature them and their celebrity guests. There were even a few shown on TV. And I’ll be attending one.

I sit against the tree and stare up at the stars.

I hear a sigh. I lean around the tree.

“Finn?”

“Oh, hi Eliza. What are you doing out here?”

“I was planning on going on a walk but I’m sitting against this tree instead. How about you?”

“Couldn’t sleep, again.”

I stare at him, wide-eyed. Finn has a steady sleep pattern.

“How are the girls doing without their fearless leader?” Finn asks robotically.

“Do you actually care or are you just turning the conversation?”

“I care.” He says, glancing at me. “Did I do something to bother you?”

“You keep getting lost in thought and observing. Now you’re not sleeping. I feel like I ruined your senior year by uprooting you.”

“I’m just doing my job.”

I lean away from him. He scoots over.

“That’s not how I meant it, Eliza. I’m observing and thinking because I’m doing my job. I’m glad I get to go to school with you. I told you that. I just don’t want to get in your way.”

“You’re not getting in my way by being a part of the conversation. You wouldn’t be getting in my way if you wanted to suggest anything. I want to enjoy going to school with you too. I want to see your hometown through your eyes.”

“I moved here when I was eight.”

“I’ve moved around since I was eight. I don’t even remember which street I grew up on. Seeing that connection for someone else is amazing.”

“Fine, we’ll go this weekend.” He says, closing his eyes and leaning against the tree.

“Finn? Are you okay?”

“I’m just…”

“Don’t you dare say lost in thought!”

He opens his eyes and smiles, lazily.

Don’t distract me by smiling either.

“Alright, alright. It’s just a little uncomfortable being home. I haven’t had a routine at home since I was 14. It’s difficult having them telling me what to do after being so independent.”

I hum in reply because I have nothing to say.

Finn sits straight up.

“Oh man, Eliza. I’m so sorry. I don’t have anything to complain about. That was rude of me.”

“Finn, I already told you. You don’t have to feel bad talking about your family. I’m used to not having a mom and dad. I may not always understand but it’s a part of who you are so I’ll try.”

Finn nods.

“It’s just a bit strange because they raised me to be an independent child.”

I wonder what kind of child I was.

“But now they’re reluctant to let me do my own thing. Dad’s reminding me to train and the code of conduct. Mom’s telling me to schedule and wash my clothes.”

“Do you have a hard time remembering to wash your clothes?”

“Well, we can’t all have maids like some people.” He says nudging me. “No, I don’t. She’s just being a mom.”

“Okay. What’s the code of conduct?”

“My dad’s school demands respect, trust, and sacrifice. We conduct ourselves in a dignified way to be respected. We instill trust by not treating a client as a friend or being romantically involved with them.   
And we are willing to protect our client at the highest cost.”

“Why in the world did you get picked to be my bodyguard, then?”

“That’s what I’m wondering.”

“I mean, you’re dignified enough and I completely trust you. But you were my friend before you were my bodyguard.”

Finn nods and our eyes met. I look away immediately.

Just a friend.

“Why would they have my friend watch me?”

“I think it was to make you feel comfortable. My dad chose a young adult so you wouldn’t stand out too much at school.”

“Because bringing a boy doesn’t make me stand out.”

Finn laughs and leans back.

“Wait Finn, are you willing to sacrifice anything to protect me?”

“I’m hoping it won’t come to that because I’d have only a split second to decide.”

“Some guard,” I mutter.

“I’m kidding, Eliza. I would be willing to protect you no matter what, even if I wasn’t your guard.” He says, putting an arm around me.

“Good. So should I ask your dad to fire you so you stop being so reserved?”

“Getting paid to go to school is nice and I’m not breaking all the rules yet so no.”

“Alright but I’m firing you the moment you stop being dignified.”

“Deal.”

We watch the stars for a moment.

“I’m going for my walk,” I say, standing.

Finn catches up to me.

“Are you ever going to tell me your story with Jenn?”  
\----- ----- -----

July 22, 2012  
4:00 pm

“I won’t leave Jenn!” I declare.

“Jenn will be fine. You knew we specialize in young girls.”

You shouldn’t. You’re not kind enough.

“We’ve been looking for fosters since you turned 10.”

She pushes me through the door.

“No. Jenn and I need each other. We make each other better.”

“Elizabeth. Stop this right now.”

“We don’t have room for problematic girls. Maybe the timing isn’t---.” Says the woman I met last week.

“No. She’s a great girl. She cares for the younger girls well.”

I care for one girl.

“You and Jennifer may correspond via letter. Give her a book and she’ll be fine.” Roxanne says to the couple, handing the man my belongings.

I follow them out. Once I got in the car, I look back at the building. Jenn's in the side yard staring at me. I wave as long as I could see her and try not to cry.

We traded letters for 10 months.

“Beth, you have mail.” Mr. Fitzwilliam says at the breakfast table.

I open the letter.

May 3, 2013  
Dear Jennifer,

I’m glad school is going so well. Congratulations on your test scores. I knew there was a reason you could understand my homework.  
I’m good. Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam are still trying to get me to call them by their first names. It feels rude though. We’re going on a road trip starting August 16, two weeks before school.  
How is your first week of summer?

Love, Beth

I drop the envelope in confusion.

“Beth? What’s wrong?” Mrs. Fitzwilliam asks.

“This fell out,” Kendall says, handing me a piece of paper.

Jennifer has been adopted by a young woman. Take care, Elizabeth Gent.

Ms. Roxanne Gibson

I didn’t leave my room for a week. It took me another week to leave the house.

“Beth, assisting Doug starts this week. I know you’re sad but can you do it with me?” Kendall asks.

“Yes,” I say, picking up a new book.

“You just put down your last one. Do you want to go skating with us?”

I shake my head.

I worked for the rest of the summer. We went on our road trip and school started. Roxanne Gibson would not give me Jenn’s new address.

Then the Fitzwilliam had to stop being fosters to care for her mom. They adopted Kendall while the other three girls were sent to an orphanage. Our records got lost in the scuffle. Our information was based on our memory.

I was only in the orphanage for 3 months before I was taken into another one.

A year passed with me going to school, reading, and assisting Mrs. Bachchan with errands and tutoring.

An announcement shook the home.

I wasn’t interested but Mrs. Bachchan made every girl take it. We lived so close to the academy that she would be able to see us.

I passed because of the training I had in obscure subjects such as Latin.

“Girls. We have a new family member, Jennifer.” Mrs. Bachchan says.

I’m not going to look up. I’m not falling for it again. Jennifer is happily adopted.

“Go ahead, dear. Introduce yourself.”

“My name is Jennifer Leeds.” Comes the clear voice.

I look up.

I scream and stand.

“Beth Gent. What are you doing?”

“Elizabeth Gent? Lizzie?” Jennifer asks as I hug her.

“Jenn. Jennifer, is that really you?”

“It’s me, Lizzie. Is it you?”

“Yes,” I say, laughing and tearing up. “This is really happening.”

“Oh, Lizzie, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too. But what are you doing here?”

“My mom, Susan, I was adopted.” I nod. “She died three weeks ago.” Jenn starts crying.

I hug her tighter.

“Why don’t you girls go catch up? I’ll save some lunch for you.” Mrs. Bachchan says.

I lead Jenn to my room. She tells me all about her adoptive mom and their lives together. She tells me about the past month, how Susan was just running an errand. She was supposed to be gone for an hour. Then her adoptive grandfather picked up a call. She had spun off the road and hit a tree. She was only 42.

“Jenn, I’m so sorry. You’ve had to experience so much pain in such a short life.”

Her mom, dad, aunt, cousin and now an adoptive mom.

“Papa moved to a home in this town. I’m not alone. And I found you again.” Jenn’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry I never wrote to you. The first 6 months were hard to adjust to. I wrote to you last January but it was returned.”

“It’s okay.”

“I promised myself I would apologize the moment I saw you.”

“Jennifer, it is okay. Roxanne Gibson told me you got adopted. I was happy to know you were being taken care of.”

“I actually never stopped writing to you. Hold on.”

Jenn runs to her suitcase. She comes back with a box.

We read her letters and relive the moments.

While Jenn eats a late lunch, I talk to Mrs. Bachchan. She promises to make sure Jenn stays in town so she can be near me and test for the academy.

Thankfully two years later she got in as well.

\----- ----- -----

September 7, 2019  
3:20 am

“Wow. I never knew.”

“Lindsay is the only one I’ve told.”

“You’d never guess that Jenn has gone through all that.”

“She’s great at hiding it. And she’s dealt with most of it.”

“Yeah?” Finn looks at me. “I knew you moved a lot but the Fitzwilliams adopted Kendall only?”

“She had been with them the longest and knew Mrs. Fitzwilliam's mother. She was basically their daughter.”

“But it was another big change in such a short time period.”

“Finn, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that things change quickly.”

“I guess but didn’t you want to be a part of a family?”

“I don’t think the traditional type of family is the only kind of family. I love and care about the Fitzwilliams and I’ll continue to do so even if I don’t know where they are or what they’re doing. To me, that’s family.”

“That makes sense. I mean that’s what my family has done for years. Eliza?”

“Yes?” I ask, surprised.

He doesn't really have to get my attention since he already has it.

“Will you be my date next Saturday?”

Next Saturday? What’s happening next Saturday?

“For the benefit? Of course. How did you hear about it?”

“My dad called me as soon as school let out. I knew the Simms would want to tell you.”

“Oh, ok. I was going to ask you to be my date and, um, bodyguard tomorrow. Or rather, today.”

“Yeah, I guess you can’t go with anyone else anyway.”

“Well not when I have my own built-in bodyguard/escort.”

“You know what? I have training tomorrow morning. I should get to sleep.” Finn says, standing.

I barely get out a bye before he jogs away.

Did I say something wrong?

\----- ----- -----

September 7, 2019  
11:00 am

Finn fulfilled his promise. We're exploring the town.

But he's not speaking to me.

"What happened between you and Finn?" Allison asks.

"Nothing."

"Lizzie, he hasn't smiled this entire time. You two were silent in the front seat. Something happened."

"I thought it was going pretty well. We talked Friday. There were awkward pauses. I visited Michelle and he walked me home."

"What kind of awkward pauses?

"Like we'd be talking and our eyes would meet. The person whose turn it was would be silent. And then I'd look away."

"Wow, girl. For all your maturity and intelligence, you don't know anything about developing a relationship. That’s the time to flirt."

"I don't know how to flirt."

"Yes, you do." I look at her surprised. "You and Finn can't have a conversation without flirting. It’s just not intentional so when your subconscious picks it up, you both freeze. Then, you change the path. But that can't be the only problem. What else?"

"Guys, hurry up." Mandy beckons us as Finn helps her off the boat.

We walk down. Finn helps Allison and then reaches out his hand. I'm about to take it when he puts his hands on my waist and lifts me down.

"Since your balance is terrible."

I'm getting deja vu.

"I can get off a boat," I say.

Finn shrugs before catching up with the other girls.

"See what I mean? No progress, ever. But seriously, there's something else."

"I told him a personal story. And we're going to the benefit event together."

"As a date?"

I relay our conversation.

"That's the second time you two faked me out. Lizzie, he asked you on a date."

"But he was already going to the benefit. And he says date all the time. I don't think he meant anything by it."

"You said you visited Michelle, right?"

"Yeah. So what?

"Did she show you videos and pictures of the family?"

"Yeah. Have you seen them?"

Allison smiles.

"No. He won't let anyone see them. He says they're too embarrassing. The fact that you've seen them means you're different. You said you've been talking about things you avoided before. You're willing to share all now."

"But we're both reserved. Maybe we're finally able to share these things."

"And maybe the sky's green. You are both reserved. And it's only because I'm so chill that you've opened up to me so much. But there's a force causing you to think of all the things you don't know about each other. You need to stop repressing it by looking away or changing the topic. Or it may ruin your relationship."

We enter a gallery.

"I'll let you think about that," Allison says, walking away.

I look at some jewelry and paintings. I stop at a painting of a little boy and girl at the shore. Finn walks by.

"Finn, is this the shore we walked past?"

He glances at the painting.

"Yeah."

Stop repressing it, I think.

"I like this painting."

"You've been looking at it for 10 minutes. I'm not surprised."

I'm silent. I guess he feels bad because he leans in to look closer.

"She has your hair."

"Yeah, I guess she does," I say, touching my dirty blonde hair.

"It's been here for years. Other things change but they haven't sold this yet."

"Maybe the artist doesn't want it sold. I feel like the message reaches more people this way."

"What's the message?" He asks, curious.

"I think we're supposed to imagine ourselves as the young kids on the beach. There's a joy and freshness that the painting gives off. Maybe it's their first time for the summer or their last. Maybe it was a surprise or an event they looked forward to."

"Maybe." He says, walking to the next painting.

Allison walks up.

"I don't know if I can face the force alone," I whisper to her.


End file.
